


There is no such thing as too much rice

by Saku015



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort Food, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Miya Twins Week 2020, OTPtober 2020, Post-Time Skip, Sickfic, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Osamu is sick. Kita takes care of him.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964638
Kudos: 42
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	There is no such thing as too much rice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Food.  
> Day 6: Taking care of sick partner.  
> Day 6: Cooking.  
> Day 4: Comfort food.  
> Day 2: Being sick.  
> Day 2: Comfort food.  
> Day 10: Cooking.

Osamu getting sick was something unusual. He had always had the stronger immune system of the two brothers, and usually had no symptoms while being sick. It wasn’t the case right than, though.

When he woke up that day, he felt as if his head was splitting in two, and let out a low groan, successfully waking up his partner. Kita looked at his lover, both half asleep and worried.

”Are you okay ’Samu?” He asked, and despite being together since his third year, Osamu still blushed hearing his nickname from his mouth. He nodded, though, and tried to get up, only to fall back onto his back, letting out another pained groan. He squeezed his eyes together, and sighed.

”’M ok,” he croaked out, trying not to make any moves. Kita touched his forehead, and hissed.

”You’re burning up,” he informed him, to which Osamu shook his head – which he greatly regretted in the form of the blinding pain shooting through his skull.

”Have to open shop,” he mumbled a bit incoherently, and Kita pat his head lightly.

”You don’t need to worry about anything,” he assured him, getting up. ”I’ll call in and tell your assistant that you’ll be out of commission today,” he said, and Osamu sent him a thankful groan. It didn’t make him feel less guilty, though.

When Osamu got his concussion back, he felt himself a bit better. His head didn’t hurt that much, but a slightly throbbing pain was still there and he was still freezing. He slowly took a deep breath, and closed his eyes again. He heard the door opening, and he blinked one of his eyes open.

”Thanks god, you’re awake!” Kita whispered, relief clear in his voice. ”What do you think, are you able to sit up for me?” He asked, and Osamu frowned a bit.

”Can try,” he said eventually, then slowly but surely pushed himself up to a sitting position.

”Good boy!” Kita praised, and Osamu felt his cheeks heating up. Only after the other kissing his forehead did he notice the tray in Kita’s hands.

”Take these,” Kita said, putting two pills in his hand. Osamu took the meds obediently, then Kita pushed him back down on the bed. ”Sleep a bit more if you can, I am currently in the making of my grandmother’s secret comfort food for sickness.”

”Yer granny is cool, so her food is also cool,” Osamu mumbled, making Kita chuckle.

”I really hope so,” he said before leaving the room.

When he woke up for the third time that day, Osamu smelled something heavenly nearby. He looked up, and saw a tray with a plate of rice porridge. He sniffed the air one more time and felt himself salivating.

”Hungry?” He heard Kita’s question above him, and nodded in agreement. Kita chuckled again, and helped him sit up. However, when Osamu reached for the tray, Kita pulled it away. ”The sick just stay still.”

”What-” Osamu started, but saw how Kita scooped a spoonful of food up, and immediately understood everything. 

He obediently opened his mouth, and his boyfriend put the spoon in it. When the food made contact with his tongue, Osamu let out a blissed moan. It was even better than he thought it would be.

**\- Omake -**

”Should I call your brother?” Osamu heard the question coming from the kitchen where Kita was washing the plate. He felt his stomach churning and shook his head.

”No, he would only make me sicker.”


End file.
